This invention is directed generally to the field of compression tools and more particularly to a compression tool for compressing or crimping generally tubular workpieces such as connectors or terminals utilized for establishing electrical wiring connections.
A number of compression tools have heretofore been proposed for compressing or crimping the generally tubular terminal or connector members of the type utilized in electrical wiring installations. Briefly, these tubular connectors receive a wire or bundles of wire and must be crimped or compressed in order to securely form both a mechnical and electrical union between the connector or terminal and the wire.
The wire sizes and corresponding connector or terminal sizes vary over a considerable range for achieving different wire gauge connections. For example, the outer diameters to be compressed or crimped may range from as small as 1/4" to as large as 2".
Generally speaking, the crimping or compressing tools heretofore proposed for accommodating this range of sizes of connectors or terminals have been of two basic types: (1) a tool having a tool head provided with an interchangeable set of removable diesets, one dieset for each connector size or for sizes within given limited ranges; and (2) a tool having a tool head which carries a single, permanent crimping or compression member which is compressable to different degrees or extents in order to accommodate a given range of sizes.
The former type of tool can be rather difficult and time-consuming to use, as the removable, interchangeable diesets must be frequently changed in the field, whenever different sized wires and the corresponding connectors or terminals are to be installed. The latter type of tool is generally referred to as a "dieless" compression tool. The term "dieless" refers to the single, permanent die or compressing structure which is utilized, rather than the multiple, interchangeable, removable diesets provided with the former type of tool. Tools of this latter type have heretofore proven relatively heavy and complex, and have been relatively difficult to operate. Moreover, many of these latter tools are prone to frequent malfunction due to the complexities of their design.
Additionally, the tools of the second type have generally provided an indentor-type of crimp, which is a crimp or compression centered about a single indentation, made by the tool, in the terminal or connector. However, a polygonal and preferably, a hexagonal configuration of compression or crimping is generally regarded as superior in achieving both electrical and mechanical union of such a connector or terminal with electrical wires.